Alesfic#16 - Jasmine's Plan
by Ryoko
Summary: Alesfic#16 - Jasmine has an idea to stop Esmeralda...but will it work?


Title: Jasmine's Plan

Author: Ryoko

Rating:  PG13

Email:  RyokoVenus@yahoo.com

            This one continues right where Alesfic #15 left off.  Jasmine gets an idea to try and turn Esmeralda away from Aladdin using everyone's help… but will it work?

************************************************************************

            "Jasmine, it will be okay.  You have to trust Aladdin when he says that he wasn't doing anything wrong.  Of all people, I'd know," Minnie stated, rubbing Jasmine's back.  As she stifled back her tears, Jasmine tried to nod her head in agreement.  The pounding on the door continued and a muffled 'Jasmine, let me in!' was heard again.  Minnie sighed.  "Are you sure you don't want him in here to talk to you?  I think right now that would be the best thing to do," Minnie encouraged.  Jasmine looked at her.  The pounds sounded again and Jasmine said okay.  As Minnie went opened the door, Aladdin stared at her.

            "Oh… Minnie… is my Jasmine in there?" Minnie smiled at him, proud of his effort.  

            "Yes dear.  _Your_ Jasmine is back there," the mouse said eyeing him up and pointing to the back of the room.  He smiled and blushed a little because of what he said and the fact that he was still in his boxers.  He ran in the room and slowed down a few feet before the princess.

            "Jasmine?  Can I talk to you, please?" he started.  Her back was facing him and she slowly turned her head around.  He could see the tears in her eyes and realized just how bad everything must have looked.  "I just want to apologize and let you know what was REALLY going on up there…" Aladdin said, rubbing the back of his neck.  The princess completely turned around and held her arms open.  Aladdin smiled and ran into them, embracing her in a big hug.  Minnie smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

            As Aladdin and Jasmine talked, Minnie stood outside the door, only to see the twin Esmeralda's walk by.  She cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.  As they both looked over, the temptress looked scared and ran the other direction.  The twin gave Minnie a funny look and ran after her twin.  Minnie sat up straight and felt good about her stature.

************************************************************************

            "Aladdin, I think what we need to do now is turn her off from you," Jasmine stated.  Aladdin looked confused. 

            "What do you mean?" he asked.  Jasmine smiled and took his hands.

            "If we can make her not want you anymore, she'll leave you alone and then we won't have any of these problems anymore!" she stated with a big smile on her face.  Aladdin agreed but in his head was wondering just how Jasmine planned on accomplishing this.  "Maybe you can hire people for that," she thought.  Aladdin rolled his eyes.

            "Sweetie, your plan is great and all, but before you go all out on it, why don't you just try and get the other girls to discourage her from chasing me first, huh?" Aladdin said.  Jasmine stared at him blankly for a while and then nodded in agreement.

************************************************************************

            The 5 girls put their hands in the center and shouted "GO!" while throwing them in the air.  Each one headed in a different direction.  Jasmine hung over the railing and watched from upstairs.  She then went into the room.  

            "Okay Aladdin, now you go wander around the palace aimlessly." She said pushing him out of the bedroom.  

            "Jasmine, look, do I have to actually be 'bait' here?  Why can't we just put the plan into action ONLY if we need to?" he said trying to resist her.

            "Because I want to test it and make sure they all know what they're doing!" she replied.  "Now GO!" Jasmine finished, pushing him one last time towards the railing.  He turned around and looked at her with a worried face.  She smiled, blew a kiss, and headed the other way.  Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck and began to walk around the palace.

            Just then he saw Megara.  And it was the one who had the small crush on him too.  

            "Hey Aladdin!" she said, hanging herself on him.  Aladdin tried to push her off.  

            "Isn't the whole point of this to NOT want me?" he whispered.  Her face became dumbfounded.  

            "Oh… yea…" she said and let go.  "But Esmeralda isn't around yet so it's okay!" she said clinging herself around his arm.  He rolled his eyes and continued to walk, wondering if she was actually born blond.  As they rounded the corner, they each saw Esmeralda.  "Okay! Here goes!" she said pushing him so hard that he fell on his butt.

            "Hey! What was that for?" he yelled, feeling lost and sore.  Megara tried to hold back her giggles.  She turned her head around to make sure Esmeralda saw that.  

            "Jerk!  Don't you ever touch me like that again!  Man, if Jasmine were to see that she'd kick your bum!" Megara shouted, feeling like an actor.  Aladdin stood up and rubbed his head one with hand and his bottom with the other. Esmeralda stared at the scene awkwardly.  Megara made a 'humpf!' sound and stomped away towards the viewer.  As Aladdin stood perplexed, Megara acted part 2 of her scene. 

            "Esmeralda! There you are!" she said running towards her.  Esmeralda was now the confused one.  Megara hung herself onto Esmeralda's arm and made a face of disgust.  "God, I never realized how much of a jerk Aladdin is!" she stated loudly so Aladdin could still hear.  Esmeralda looked at her oddly.

            "What do you mean? What's going on?" she said puzzled.  

            "He just tried to make a move on me! How rude!" she pouted. Esmeralda began to laugh.

            "Wait, wait… _Aladdin made a move on **you**_??? HA-HA!" she laughed, nearly bending over.  

            "Oh you don't believe me? I wish I knew that boy was such a player before I had the crush on him.  What a turn-off!" she acted.  Esmeralda got quiet.

            "A player? Who, Al?" she asked.  From a far, Aladdin sighed in anger.

            "Oh if you heard half of the stories Minnie was telling us the other night – woah! I mean, that's just wrong!" Megara finished, unlatching herself and heading the other way.  "Bye Esy!" she yelled.  Esmeralda stood there stupidly.  Aladdin then smacked his head and continued to walk the other way.  Before he knew it, Megara was at his back again.

            "HEY! You scared me!" he yelled, turning around quickly.  Megara giggled.

            "Oh that was fun! So what do you think?" she asked wrapping her arm around his.

            "I think this is ridiculous, that's what it is," he angrily answered, pushing her arm away and walking quickly towards the steps.  Megara stopped walking and began to wonder if he meant her acting or the whole idea.

            As he got to the bottom of the steps, he ran into Pocahontas.  She started to laugh in her silly manner and ran up to him.  He became scared and immediately started searching for Esmeralda.  

            "She's not here yet, but when she gets here…ohhh just you wait! My skit is the best!" she jingled.  

            "I can only imagine," he said to himself.  Esmeralda somehow appeared at the other side of the room.  

            "Oh yes! Showtime!" Pocahontas enthusiastically said.  Aladdin bowed his head in annoyance.  "REALLY?  But I thought – no!"  Aladdin was once again overly confused.  "Minnie made it seem like you were a ladies man…" she continued.

            "Well, I-" Aladdin started, hoping to get a clue on what she was talking about.  Esmeralda stopped walking and hid behind a pillar to listen in, but Pocahontas and Aladdin had already seen her.  Pocahontas smiled evilly.

            "You're a MAN'S MAN!" she shouted, smacking him on the back.  Aladdin nearly choked.  Pocahontas then laughed because she caught the look on Esmeralda's face.  She got close to Aladdin's ear and whispered, "If we could only know what she's thinking right now!"  Aladdin wanted to die right there.

            "Yea, if only…" he said back standing up to walk away.  Just then, the other Pocahontas walked towards him and smacked his stomach hard.  

As Aladdin reacted, she loudly stated "If you ever want to make a sandwich with me and my man, you have my number," she smiled.  The two twins then trotted up the steps.  Aladdin looked towards where Esmeralda was and could see the crooked look upon her face.  He sighed and smacked his head again, walking on the opposite side of where she was.

As he headed away, he heard her running to and up the steps.  He turned around quickly to see her place herself in between the twin Pocahontas'.  He heard them all talking but couldn't understand just what they were saying.  He decided to try and find Jasmine.  But Minnie got to him first.  

            "Hello Aladdin," she said.  Aladdin looked at her sadly and said hi back.  "Why so glum?" she asked.

            "Jasmine's crazy idea is just some clever way to have everyone make fun of me," he immaturely stated.  Minnie put her gloved hand on his back.  

            "It's okay Aladdin.  She's only doing this for the sake of your relationship," she said, smiling.  As she walked away, Aladdin watched her go and thought of how true she was.  He looked towards the upper hall but all he could see were the two Pocahontas' giving him the thumbs up from over the railing.  He smiled awkwardly and headed up the steps.  He began to feel hungry and so headed to the cafeteria.

            When he entered, he could see the other Megara and Esmeralda sitting and eating and most likely, talking about him.  He grabbed a tray, picked up some food, and stayed in the back where they couldn't see him.  Just then the good Esmeralda sat next to him and was holding a small black speaker.

            "What on earth? What are you doing?" he asked.  She smiled and placed the speaker down in front of them.

            "Megara is wearing a microphone.  Actually, we all are," she said, showing him her own mini microphone.  "This way we can hear what's going on!" she stated pointing to the speaker.  Aladdin sighed and began to eat.

            "So, what made you like Aladdin in the first place?" Megara's voice rang through the set.

            "Oh I don't know, the first time I met him he was so sweet and I was on the prowl so I figured why not chase after him.  I mean, I didn't know he was married until after stuff started happening," Esmeralda finished through the speaker.  Aladdin swallowed hard.  The twin looked at him.

            "Anyways, why didn't you tell my sis about Jasmine in the first place?  That probably would have stopped a LOT of this from happening!" she said kind of in a mad tone.

            "I don't know, I messed up, okay!" he said and bit into his sandwich.  She shrugged and put her head down on the table.

            "Oh… really?  Wow, hey I didn't know that." Megara honestly answered.

            "Yea. No one knows that.  That's why I hate getting blamed for so much of it.  It's his fault for not letting me know about Jasmine.  I bet she doesn't even know that he walks around playing the single guy," Esmeralda clearly replied.  Aladdin gulped once more.  The twin eyed him funny.

            Megara continued, "But would that have stopped you anyway?"  Aladdin sighed loudly.  

            "I thought you girls were supposed to turn her away from me, not talk about what she did with me!"  The twin lifted her head up and stole some snacks from his tray.  

            "Well she'll get there eventually.  Now hush, I wanna listen!"

            "Most likely not." Esmeralda casually answered.  "But can you blame me, really? I mean, look at him! He's gorgeous!" Aladdin's ears perked up.  What man doesn't love to hear compliments?  "He's got such a perfect complexion, that dark black hair that you just can't resist touching, a cute nose, ears that are great to nibble on, a strong sexy build, muscles that although might not be too visible are most definitely there!"  Aladdin looked at her twin who was quiet and staring at the speaker with a slightly glossy look in her eyes.  He could hear Megara sighing in delight through the set.  

            "His lips that were just so inviting and I couldn't wait to try them out, and those eyes… ohh those eyes!  They just pierce right through you!  When I looked at him, his brown eyes were like a window to his soul!" Esmeralda poetically finished.  Aladdin was feeling rather high about himself at this point.  

            "Gee, wow…you do make him sound so… scrumptious." Megara replied.  Aladdin coughed on his food.

            "WHAT? This is supposed to be turning people away – AWAY!" he yelled.  The twin Esmeralda looked at him in a way that made Aladdin feel nervous.

            "Well she does make you sound quite tempting…" she winked.  Aladdin slid his tray away from her.  

            "Okay ya know what? Enough of this!" He stood up and left the cafeteria.  Esmeralda held the speaker and continued to listen, drifting off into her own dream world.  

            Aladdin was running around the palace in search of Jasmine.  Her plan wasn't helping anyone out and he was determined to set things straight.  As he was walking down the hallway, he noticed the royal bedroom door was slightly cracked.  His brain told him to look there first and his feet took him right to it.  As he pushed it open, he didn't see anything but a made-up bed and very clean looking room.  His first impression was that the servants just finished it up.  As he was about to leave, he heard her sigh.  

            "Jasmine?" he asked stepping towards the closet.  Then he saw the curtains gently float from the warm breeze entering the room.  As he headed to them, he could see Jasmine leaning on the balcony, her head starting to look for him from behind her.  He smiled and parted the curtains to head outside.  She smiled at him and he embraced her from the back, wrapping his arms around her own and putting his face in her hair.  He breathed in the sweet scent and then kissed her cheek.  It was truly a romantic moment.

            "Darling, I don't think your little idea is working so well," he started, massaging her shoulders.  She chuckled quietly.

            "I was afraid of that," she replied, sighing in pleasure from his warm, strong hands on her neck.  As he began to caress her arms she spoke.  "Aladdin, everyone is doing what they can to try and help us out."

            He smiled, realizing that everyone was getting as involved as they can.  "I know.  But it's just not doing the job.  It's just making me look bad and rekindling old memories for her," he explained.  Jasmine turned around and he kissed her forehead.  

            "I just want you to listen to me; eventually she will get over this silly notion she has in her head and realize that there is nothing, not a single thing, that she can do to tear us apart again.  If we both have the right frame of mind on that, we will be strong enough to end all this craziness and finally live in peace!" Jasmine stated.  Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him.  Aladdin felt a rush of love flow through him with the warm breeze.  He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss and as they parted, he kissed her forehead once more.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.

            "You're right.  There isn't anything to be worried about.  We can do this.  We will prove to her, in anyway possible, that she can be stopped." Aladdin proudly stated.  She smiled and pushed his head into her own, making their lips touch for one sweet kiss.

************************************************************************

AWWW!! Couldn't end much cuter than that, could it! Hope you enjoyed Alesfic #16.  Now I've just put out 3 whole stories in a few short hours which means my brain is ack right now.  But don't forget to check in because there will be more to come!

Questions, comments, or smart remarks can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com.


End file.
